mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jednorożce
220px|rightJednorożce — jeden z trzech typów kucyków występujących w serialu'' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia''. Charakteryzują się rogami na głowie oraz zdolnościami sztuk magicznych. Głównymi jednorożcami w serii są Rarity i Twilight Sparkle Powstawanie Jednorożce zostały wprowadzone do oryginalnej linii zabawek My Little Pony zaraz po Kucykach Ziemi. W animacjach poprzednich generacji, jednorożce posiadały zdolność do teleportacji, ale nie potrafiły używać innych zaklęć, tak jak jednorożce generacji obecnej. Przedstawienie w serii thumb|Herb jednorożców z odcinka [[Hearth's Warming Eve]]Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wszystkie jednorożce posiadają róg wystający z ich czoła, który świeci się podczas używania ich magicznych zdolności. Choć nie jest to związane z ich magią, róg jednorożców jest silny i ostry, na tyle by mieć kilka dość przyziemnych zastosowań: w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" jeden jednorożec używa swojego rogu aby poprzebijać balony. Twilight Sparkle i Rarity często używają swojego intelektu, aby zrekompensować sobie brak siły fizycznej, np. kiedy Twilight zajmuje 5 miejsce w Wyścigu Spadających Liści w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń" lub kiedy Rarity pokonuje swoich porywaczy w odcinku "Kucyki i psy". W "Chwalipięta" stwierdzono, że magia jednorożców kręci się głównie wokół ich naturalnych talentów (np. ich pracy, hobby, itp) co widać na przykładzie Rarity, ale są też jednorożce takie jak Twilight, których talentem jest magia sama w sobie. Również ich magia dwa razy została anulowana. W odcinku "Końska plotka" Twilight nie jest w stanie czarować z powodu dotknięcia kwiatu Czarci Żart, a w odcinku "Ponyville Confidential" Sweetie Belle anuluje zaklęcie lewitacji Rarity poprzez proste kopnięcie w jej róg. Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna w prologu odcinka "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1" zostały nazwane jednorożcami. 'Magia Jednorożców' thumb|[[Twilight Sparkle prezentuje swoją umiejętność manipulowania dużymi obiektami za pomocą telekinezy ]]Lauren Faust stwierdziła, że Pegazy i Ziemskie kucyki posiadają swój własny, subtelny rodzaj magii, który na przykład pozwala pegazom chodzić po chmurach, ale jednorożce są unikalne w ich zdolności sztuk magicznych. Przez cały czas trwania serialu jednorożce używają swoich rogów do wykonywania różnych magicznych trików. Najczęściej jest to jednak manipulacja różnymi obiektami za pomocą telekinezy. Dodatkowo w odcinku "Hearth's Warming Eve" stwierdzono, że jednorożce odpowiedzialne były za kontrolowanie słońca i księżyca, przed narodzinami Celestii i Luny. 'Kolory magii' Kolor poświaty pojawiającej się wokół obiektów znajdujących się pod wpływem magii jednorożców często jest niespójny z ciągiem serii, zmienia się i rzadko bywa stały. Poświata Rarity jest jasno niebieska, a Trixie fioletowa - zgodnie z kolorami ich oczu. Jednak w pierwszym sezonie poświata Rarity bywa również w niektórych przypadkach fioletowa. Kolor blasku magii przypadkowych bohaterów często jest zupełnie przypadkowy i nie ma nic wspólnego z kolorami ich oczu, jak na przykład u kucyków egzaminujących z odcinka "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Poświata Braci Flim Flamjestzielona, zgodnie z kolorami ich oczu. Tego związku między kolorem oczu, a kolorem poświaty nie posiada Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Celestia. Kolor poświaty Twilight jest niezgodny w pierwszym sezonie i nieco spójniejszy w drugim, gdzie dostosowuje ona swój kolor do słodkiego znaczka. Podobnie w drugim sezonie zmienia się poświata Celestii, gdzie robi się ona żółta, tak jak jej znaczek. 'Małe jednorożce' thumb|174px|Pumpkin Cake unosząca się za pomocą swojego rogu.W odcinku "Baby Cakes" pojawia się mały jednorożec Pumpkin Cake, córka Państwa Cake, która niespodziewanie używa swojej magii w czasie kiedy Pinkie Pie zajmuje się nią i jej bratem. Rarity ostrzega inne kucyki na początku odcinka, że "młode jednorożce mają dziwne przypływy magii, które przychodzą i odchodzą". Pumpkin Cake ma te przypływy i jako zaledwie miesięczny kucyk jest w stanie wykorzystać je do przechodzenia przez obiekty, lewitowania siebie i innych obiektów oraz do otwierania zamków, które Pinkie zamontowała na skrzyni na zabawki. 'Twilight Sparkle' Twilight Sparkle posiada niezwykle imponujące zdolności magiczne, na których studiowanie poświęca prawie cały czas wolny. Spike, w odcinku "Chwalipięta" nazywa Twilight najbardziej uzdolnionym jednorożcem w Ponyville, a Księżniczka Celestia wspomina o jej niezwykłej mocy w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Magia jednorożców wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Twilight wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Różowa intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Znaczkowa Liga". Niemniej jednak, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, przemienia myszy w konie, czy naprawia walącą się tamę ("Sezon na jabłka", "Niezapomniany wieczór", "The Mysterious Mare Do Well"). thumb|left|Jedno z zaklęć TwilightJak bardzo utalentowana by nie była, czasem zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" rzuca zaklęcie na parasprajty, aby te przestały wyjadać jedzenie mieszkańcom. Wtedy owady odkładają na bok żywność i zabierają się za zjadanie wszelkich innych przedmiotów, np: stołów, czy budynków. Kiedy w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do nadejścia wiosny na farmie Sweet Apple, ożywia pług, aby ułatwić sobie pracę. Niestety traci kontrolę nad maszyną, która sieje zniszczenia na polach. Twilight Sparkle posiada zdolność do teleportacji, która była też popularna wśród jednorożców poprzedniej generacji. Pierwszy raz teleportuje się w "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2", kiedy znika razem z klejnotami harmonii zabranymi przez Lunę. Teleportuje się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Applejack, a także aby uciec wraz z Spike'iem od goniących za nią kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka", "Biletomistrzyni"). Teleportuje się wiele razy w odc. "Lekcja zerowa", pozornie bez większego wysiłku. Twilight wykorzystuje różne zaklęcia, między innymi: *"Zaklęcie 16", którego Twilight używa aby wiatr uśpił małą niedźwiedzicę kołysanką ("Chwalipięta"). *"Zaklęcie 25": Na twarzach Spike'a, Snipsa i Snails'a rosną wąsy ("Chwalipięta"). *Tworzy przelotne znaczki na boku Apple Bloom w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga". *"Zaklęcie ożywienia", używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", aby wprawić w ruch swój pług. *Zamienia skały, liście i gałęzie na strój formalny ("Różowa intuicja"). *Pozwala nie-pegazom chodzić po chmurach oraz wyczarowuje skrzydła dla Rarity w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Wykrywa kamienie szlachetne w odcinku "Kucyki i psy", "kopiując" zaklęcie Rarity. *Doprowadza do wylęgu smoka w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". *Zamienia jabłko w karocę oraz myszy w konie ("Niezapomniany wieczór"). *"Memory spell", które przywraca jej przyjaciółki do pierwotnego stanu, w "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2" *"Want it, Need it spell", które sprawia, że dany obiekt jest pożądany przez każdego, kto na niego spojrzy ("Lekcja zerowa"). W pierwszym sezonie jej róg świecił zazwyczaj białym lub jasno-fioletowym blaskiem, a czarowanie obiekty białym, fioletowym lub purpurowym. Począwszy od trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu, magia Twilight jest przedstawiana za pomocą jasnego blasku koloru magneta. 'Rarity' thumb|Mała [[Rarity i jej zaklęcie wykrywające klejnoty w akcji]]Rarity posiada zaklęcie pozwalające jej z łatwością wykrywać kamienie szlachetne oraz standardową telekinezę, która pierwszy raz poza jej kontrolą pojawia się w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Jest na tyle biegła w korzystaniu z telekinezy, że bez problemu może podnieść kilka rzeczy na raz, co bardzo przydaje jej się przy szyciu sukienek. Tworzy również barwny pokaz świateł z zawiłym tłem dla swojego drugiego pokazu mody w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". 'Trixie' Trixie wykonuje wiele magicznych sztuczek w odcinku "Chwalipięta": manipuluje liną, tworzy fajerwerki i pokazy świateł, zmienia kolor grzywy Rarity na zielony oraz zakręca Rainbow Dash, tworząc z niej tęczowe tornado. 'Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna' thumbKrólewny zostają nazwane "jednorożcami" w prologu odcinka pierwszego. Posiadają skrzydła oraz zdolność do kontrolowania słońca i księżyca, cechę należącą do jednorożców z "Hearth's Warming Eve". W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", Twilight Sparkle jest świadkiem ceremonii wzniesienia słońca przez Księżniczkę Celestię; w prologu pierwszego odcinka wspomniano, że po wygnaniu Luny na księżyc, Celestia zajęła jej miejsce i stała się odpowiedzialna za obie czynności aby zachować harmonię w Equestrii. Kiedy kucyki zostają wezwane do Celestii w "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1", Księżniczka mówi im, że ona i jej siostra przy pomocy Klejnotów Harmonii pokonały Discorda i zamieniły go w kamień, ale ponieważ nie są już połączone z klejnotami, Discord zdołał uciec. 'Maszyny' Bracia Flim Flam używają swojej magii do uruchomienia ich maszyny tworzącej jabłecznik w odcinku "The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000". W przeciwieństwie do zaklęcia ożywienia, którego Twilight używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" by wprawić w ruch swój pług, magia Braci Flim Flam nie obejmuje całej ich maszyny, lecz tylko jej część. Lauren Faust zasugerowała kiedyś, że wszystkie sprzęty i pojazdy w serialu są przesiąknięte magią jednorożców. 'Rezydencja' W odcinkach "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" oraz "Sweet and Elite" możemy zauważyć, że Canterlot jest miejscem zamieszkanym przez największą ilość jednorożców. Wyjątkiem jest Hoity Toity oraz Królewscy strażnicy-pegazy. W Ponyville również mieszka wiele jednorożców, mniej lub bardziej na równi z Kucykami Ziemi oraz Pegazami. W czasie wizyty Applejack w Manehattan widać, że jednorożce służą tam wyłącznie jako kelnerzy, a cała reszta to Ziemskie kucyki. Ponieważ nie posiadają zdolności chodzenia po chmurach nie mogą zamieszkiwać Cloudsdale, ale w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" Twilight Sparkle udaje się wyczarować dla swoich przyjaciółek tymczasową zdolność chodzenia po chmurach'.' Zobacz również *Pegazy *Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Equestrii